The present invention relates to a lock, in particular a lock for car doors, having a rotary latch (1.1) which cooperates with a locking wedge (1.5), or the like, and can be locked by a pawl (1.3) in a locking position, the pawl being actuatable by a setting device, and the pawl bringing the rotary latch at least into one open position.
Such a lock is known from European Patent Application 0 589 158 A1, which has a rotary latch which cooperates with a closure bolt or the like and is locked in a locking position by a pawl. A manipulator (door handle) is connected by an electric line to a motorized setting drive which, upon actuation of the handle, acting with a displaceable setting member on the pawl, moves the pawl into its unlocked position when a switch arranged in the electric line is brought into active position by a corresponding switch command of a receiving device or a device connected therewith. The motorized setting drive is an electromagnet having a displaceable iron core as actuator which, however, requires a large structural space since large setting forces are necessary in order to move the pawl out of the locking position into the unlocked position. Furthermore, there is the disadvantage that a high control expense is necessary in order to position the actuator in its two desired positions. Furthermore, a setting drive which is adapted to the forces is cost-intensive.